


five nights with titania

by bisexualyoda



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: (eventually) - Freeform, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, I Love You, Jealousy, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualyoda/pseuds/bisexualyoda
Summary: “We can’t tell anyone about this.” Erza said, staring at the door handle with a degree of uncertainty. She need not look so anxious – Mira had known that the moment they’d started kissing. Just like it had always been, this was another one of their dirty little secrets. Every young girl had them, after all.or; the five most important nights that Mirajane spent with her wife.
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss
Kudos: 24





	five nights with titania

**Night 1 – X779**

“Those two are worse than Natsu and Gray.” Macao said with a hearty laugh. He leant back in his chair, dangerously, and took another sip of his beer.

Makarov shook his head. He was sat cross-legged on the bar’s counter, staring forward with a serious expression. “Youth.” was all he said.

On the other side of the guildhall, two teenage girls were causing quite the ruckus. How the fight started was hardly important to them (perhaps Mira had worn an outfit too revealing for the guildhall again? Or perhaps Erza had overhead the she-devil making a comment about her ‘thunder thighs’?). Whatever it was, the two girls were in the heated throngs of battle, fists meeting fists and foreheads crunching against foreheads. A few people were watching and cheering on whichever side they favoured, but most of the wizards, who had seen a thousand fights just like it, ignored the brawl and carried on with their afternoons.

“You’re an imbecile!” Erza grabbed a lock of white hair between her knuckles and yanked it down towards the earth.

“Yeah?” Mira glowered, grabbing Erza’s ankle and knocking down the young wizard, her ass hitting the floor with a _thump._ “Well you’re a fugly clutz!”

“Neither fugly nor clutz is a real word!” Erza snapped back, as if _that_ was a comeback. Mira almost rolled her eyes at how _Erza_ the sentence was – she would have, that was to say, if it hadn’t been for the fact that Erza had grabbed her by the back of the neck and was subsequently rubbing her face into the scratchy planks of the guild floor.

“Will you two stop it!” Cana cried dramatically. She was scrunching her prim and proper dress in her fists, staring at the two wizards like they’d completely lost in. Mira didn’t have anything against Cana, but why did she always have to be such a goody-two shoes? It wasn’t like this was anything new.

She broke apart from Erza and dusted herself down, pretending it wasn’t because Cana had asked (and really, she felt a little bad for the girl because just like the rest of the kids at Fairy Tail, her parents were nowhere to be seen and it seemed like she had no one). “Better luck next time, Scarlet.”

Erza growled, standing up herself. Somehow, her armour and dress stayed immaculate. “And why will I need better luck next time, if I won this time?”

Mira raised her eyebrows. “Did not!”

“Did too!”

“And, there they go.” Macao sighed, turning back to his drink.

“Youth.” Makarov said again, with a curt nod.

Youth probably wasn’t the word for it – not for what those two were doing.

Mira didn’t know how to explain it herself. She was angry – like, _all the time_ – and at pretty much everything, but especially when she just looked at Erza’s arrogant little face. Looking at her, though… It also made her feel uneasy. Probably the product of countless fights and something else. Something else that she hadn’t told anyone about. Hadn’t told anyone, that was, except Erza herself, during one of their night-time ‘hangouts’.

It was impossible to know when it started. Perhaps it was a year ago, when the children of Fairy Tail had been playing spin-the-bottle, and Erza and Mirajane had shared their first kiss. Perhaps it was the countless games of chicken that had followed said kiss, until eventually they hadn’t needed to kiss under the pretence of a game anymore. It might have been the first time Erza kissed her first, and not the other way around.

Probably, it had been the first time Mira saw Erza, all those months ago. Such an instance would have been hard for anyone to forget. Red flowing hair, with wide and daring eyes. Mira had seen a little of herself in the girl – and when the two realised just how strong the other was… Well, the rest of their rivalry was history.

So _when,_ Mira thought, as she nervously pressed her lips against Erza’s, _did she start wanting to do_ this?

“Mmh…” Erza made a soft noise against Mira’s mouth, and it made her insides feel all squishy, like jello.

Mira pulled back.

“Why are we doing this?” She asked suddenly.

“Don’t you want to?” Erza said quickly, pulling back straight away. “It’s okay if you don’t. We can stop.”

“It’s not that, Scarlet.” Mira shook her head, leaning back onto her knees. She was propped above Erza, looking down at her dark eyes, hooded by stupidly long lashes (that she didn’t even curl). Erza was cross-legged, the back of her head against the headboard of her dorm room bed. “But _why?_ Don’t you hate me?”

“Don’t you hate me?” Erza retorted, staring up at Mira in a defiance that was similar to the way they fought.

Mira pulled back a little further. It was a silly question. Of course she hated Erza. The girl constantly got on her nerves, and the two were always in a constant spar, seeing who could become the brightest young female wizard that Fairy Tail had to offer. Of _course_ she hated Erza. It was only natural. 

But then… Do you kiss someone you hate? Every night, no less? Was _that_ only natural?

And it was every night, at this point. It had been for a month or so. Erza would eat in the guildhall – unable to cook for herself quite yet, though she was learning because Mira had seen Elfman teaching her – and Mira would eat with her family in their cottage. Then, Mira would make an excuse (‘late night training’ usually), and she would come crawling like a pathetic little roach into Erza Scarlet’s dorm room. And Erza would be waiting for her there.

She hated herself for it, honestly. More than she hated Erza.

“Ugh…” Mira groaned. “You never shut up.”

She kissed her again, clumsily (though she was definitely getting better! Not that she’d ever admit that Erza was her first kiss.), and Erza opened her mouth pliantly. It always got a little gross when they used tongue, at least, that was what Mira thought, but Erza seemed to like it.

Mira preferred it when Erza held her by the wrists, a little too tightly. It told Mira that the redhead was also nervous. They really shouldn’t have been – not when it was at least the twentieth time they’d sat on this very bed in Erza’s dorm room, and done exactly this, but Mira couldn’t pretend that that same coil of anxiety twisted in her each time. What if she did something wrong? What if someone walked in on them?

After a while, Erza pulled back.

“Why don’t you sleep in here?” She said, out of nowhere. The girl’s face almost went as red as her hair, and Mira’s twisted into a smirk.

“So clingy.” She cooed cruelly, and Erza’s face pinkened even more. “I think I’ll pass.”

“Okay then.” Erza replied and looked away, not missing a beat. It was probably a façade – probably – but it still irked Mira just how fast the redhead had given up on Mira sleeping in her room. Really, her house was miles away, and it was getting late. What was her silly little rival playing at?

“Don’t you think we’re a little young to share a bed like that?” She said, unwilling to let the conversation go just yet – even if that appeared to be exactly what Erza wanted.

“That’s not what I meant!” The girl squealed, her face’s redness meeting new heights.

“Right.”

“It isn’t!”

“I’ve seen the books you read, Scarlet.” And it was true. Erza had hundreds of books to her name, all of which she kept buried underneath her bed, but three of them she kept in a box underneath the wooden planks of her floor, and each one was racier than the last. When Mira had found them – entirely by accident – Erza had gone so red that she had caved to the requip wizard’s wishes and promised she would keep them a secret. Not that she wouldn’t still tease Erza about them in private, though.

Erza turned her nose up at Mira, her usual tough girl act returning. “Think what you will, Strauss.”

“I always do.” Mira said back.

Erza didn’t say anything else, and it was clear that she was inviting Mira to leave – but still, the girl didn’t want to quite yet. Instead, she grabbed one of Erza’s blankets (seriously, why did she need _four?_ ), and wrapped it around her body. Erza watched her silently. Next, she grabbed one of Erza’s (five?) pillows, and pushed it onto the floor next to the single bed. It wasn’t hugely comfortable, what with the hardness of the floor and all, and the bed was probably far nicer. But even so.

“I think I’ll sleep down here.” She announced haughtily.

“Fine!” Erza retorted, laying back and pulling her covers up to her chin.

“Fine!”

As it turned out, Erza wasn’t the worst roommate. Mira had been hoping that Erza would snore, so she could make fun of her rival for the rest of eternity, but as it turned out, the requip wizard was rather cute. The worst she did was drool a little, but for the most of the night, she clutched her covers to her chest and breathed in and out softly, occasionally mumbling a couple of words that sounded suspiciously like “strawberry cake” and “souffle”.

It was about two in the morning, when Mira realised she’d been staring for _way_ too long. She rolled over and forced her eyes to shut.

**Night 2 – X784**

“Geez, Erza, lighten up.” Gray grinned wolfishly, clutching his sleeping bag to his chest. “It’s not every night you get to spend in the great outdoors.”

“Put your clothes back on.” Erza growled, not even looking up from the fire. “And _I_ will be sleeping in the tent. With Mira. Obviously.”

Mirajane blinked, surprised by this proclamation. “You will be?”

“Why, of course.” Erza turned, raising an eyebrow. One of her hands was still suspended over the fire. “We are both girls, are we not? It is only natural that we share the tent, and these…” She gestured towards Gray, who was still clutching the sleeping bag but had at least put his shirt back on, and Natsu, who was fishing by the creek. “ _Hooligans,_ sleep outside.”

“I suppose it is only natural.” Mira smiled sweetly.

“You’re lucky, Mira.” Gray piped up. “When it’s Lucy with us, Erza makes her sleep outside with us two.”

“She is more suited to roughing it.” Erza snapped at him. “We are S-Class wizards.”

“My,” Mira put her palm against her cheek. “Why not just bring multiple tents?”

“We don’t have the baggage space.” Erza replied.

“And yet you can bring all your crap with you.” Gray muttered.

“What was that, Gray?”

“Nothing!” The ice wizard shook his head frantically, before standing up, “I’m… Going to help Natsu!”

Erza’s stern expression faded into something far more pleasant. Softly, she smiled and said, “It’s so good to see you two getting along.”

“Sure is!” Gray said, far too enthusiastically for it to be genuine, before making a beeline towards the lake. Natsu didn’t look exactly thrilled to see him, and Mira chuckled as she watched the two enter a full-on fist fight, just outside of Erza’s field of view.

“Those two are idiots.” Erza said to the fire, though she was smiling still.

Mira was inclined to agree, but kept her mouth shut. Or at least, she was intending to do that, until her mouth opened widely and a yawn, unbidden, came from her throat. Erza, the ever-protective team leader, shot her eyes up at the fellow S-class and let out a tut.

“If you’re tired, you should go get some rest.”

“I’m hungry, too.” She smiled.

“Then you must rest as soon as we have eaten. It would not do to have you out of commission on account of exhaustion.”

“No.” Mira shook her head, her usual smile still plastered on. “I suppose you’re right.”

The fire was warm, and Mira found herself coming closer to it. With the blanket tucked around her shoulders, she let herself relax, and enjoy the nature of Fiore. She tried hard not to think about the mission they were on – it was some menial thing; a man from the town over was willing to pay big bucks for Mira to model for him, but he insisted that she be ‘protected’ on her way there, without a scratch on her body when she arrived. Mira was sure, if the man knew about her magical ability, he would never have added such a ridiculous condition, but alas – a mission was a mission, and the dutiful Erza was always one to accept a bodyguard request.

The sky was dark ahead, and cloudless, allowing every star to shine upon the two of them, as Mira sighed and Erza built up the fire. She had five fish, speared with a stick, leant against the flames – one for each of the wizards, and one for Happy. Around them, cicadas (or possibly toads) croaked, and the grass swayed pleasantly in the light breeze.

It was almost romantic.

“It’s a beautiful night.” Erza said after a moment. So, she’d thought so too.

“It is.” Mira agreed dreamily.

Erza’s brown eyes found Mira’s blue ones. “You don’t have to speak in that voice when it is just the two of us, you know?”

“What voice?” Mira asked innocently.

Erza sighed, turning back to the fire. “We both know that this, isn’t the real you.”

“Do we?” Mira hummed cheerily, choosing not to say anymore on the matter. Really, she disagreed with Erza. Just because she wasn’t the same angsty teenager she had been years ago, didn’t mean she wasn’t still powerful and headstrong. If anything, her soft appearance was now a camouflage, an extra layer of protection.

(Which made these bodyguards even more pointless, not that Mira would ever say that aloud.)

And besides, she liked that she was a little softer now, even if it was only outwardly. Sometimes the world needed a little softness. Erza definitely did. Those sharp lines framing her face, the way she moved with precision and certainty, and the pointed metal armour she wore at every second of the day. Mira noticed those things. She’d only gotten sharper since they were teenagers. Mira almost missed that white flowy dress, the one she’d worn beneath her chest plate.

“It’s done.” Erza announced. She stood up, cupped her mouth to make a make-shift megaphone, and called the boys over with the same phrase.

“Man!” Natsu grinned. “I bet Lucy is bummed she missed this!”

“It’s just fish, Natsu.” Gray said. “You’re starting to sound like Happy.”

“Aye!” The blue cat held up his fish with glee.

Mira giggled at the three of them. They always made for such a cute combination, and she was so glad that they got along better now than when they were kids – even if it was only a little.

“I’m sure Lucy is enjoying far more luxuries than we.” Erza said. “Her and Levy are working in the capital, I believe.”

The team chatted happily until they had finished eating, Mira pitching in here and there, discussing what she knew of the capital, and of the guilds there. Erza knew much of the same, but she stayed quiet when Mira spoke, intent on listening and nodding along. Mira wasn’t used to teamwork, so she was glad that her old rival was being so compliant.

Once they were done, however, Mira couldn’t contain another yawn, and her eyes were beginning to droop.

“I’m heading to bed.” She said, and Erza nodded approvingly. Mira might have been annoyed, if it wasn’t Erza. Erza took her leadership duties very seriously.

Natsu and Gray wished her goodnight, and Erza said she would join her in their tent soon, once she had cleaned up and made sure Natsu and Gray were settled.

(The two didn’t like that phrase at all, claiming that they weren’t children that Erza had to ‘settle’. Erza seemed to think the contrary, and with just a glint of her eyes the ice and fire wizards had shut right up.)

Mira moved awkwardly around the green tent, changing not-so-efficiently into her usual slip-on nightgown. She wasn’t sure if she should have packed something more efficient – what if their tent was attacked, or something similar? – but the mission had enlisted body guards for a reason, and she had decided that if a bear were to attack their tent, then she could be protected by the others provided it meant she got to wear her usual nightgown.

As soon as she was settled in the large sleeping mat that Erza had set out, the door to the tent opened.

“Hello.” Erza said. “Are you asleep?”

“Not yet.” Mira mumbled, curling into the sheets further. They smelled like Erza. She must have got them from wherever she kept all her armour, when she wasn’t wearing it.

“I see.” Erza glowed for a moment, and the next she was wearing purple pyjamas, with swords printed on them. A feeling of disappointment – one Mira didn’t understand in the least – spread through her chest, and she clamped her eyes shut.

The other S-class wizard got into bed at the side of her, and immediately the blankets started to warm. Mira and Erza had rarely slept in the same tent when they were younger, when Mira actively did missions, simply because they were rivals and staying together for more than ten minutes would result in a brawl (or something worse), but Mira did remember that Erza always had particularly warm body heat. It was nice, then, because the night was so cold. She shuffled a little closer to Erza.

“Are you alright?” Erza asked. Mira opened one eye, peeking up at Erza’s face. The line of her jaw was so sharp, even when she was laying back.

“Yes, it’s just so cold tonight.” Mira confessed gently.

“Perhaps if you wore more, you wouldn’t be so cold.” Erza said, and though her words were reminiscent of how they used to speak to one another, she said them with such fondness that it threw Mirajane for a complete loop.

She opened her other eye and said, “We’ve changed a lot, don’t you think?”

Erza’s smile grew a little. “You more than I.”

“I more than you.” Mira smiled too, pressing her curved lips into the duvet and inhaling another waft of Erza’s signature smell. It was something like roses, but it almost smelled like shoe polish.

“We were pretty crazy back then.” Erza said casually.

Mira wondered if she was hinting at what it sounded like she was hinting at. But… There was no way. If they wanted to talk about that time, those times, then they could have. They’d had five years to do so. Their rivalry had been effervescent, the production of teen spirit and hormones and confusing, puberty-induced emotions, and sometimes those emotions had spilled out, but that was all it had been.

“Crazy isn’t the word for it.” Mira decided to say. If Erza was going to dance around the topic, then she could do the exact same thing.

“What is the word for it, then?”

Mira moved her face from the blankets and looked at Erza properly. It was no longer her side profile, but a full-frontal view. She looked different to how she had back then. Her cheeks were less curved and her eyes seemed to look darker (though that might have been the dim lighting in the tent), and of course she didn’t style her bangs in the same way. She looked older; more womanly.

They stared at each other for a moment. Mira wasn’t sure there _was_ a word for back then, so she didn’t say anything.

Erza, who grew impatient far too quickly, let out a quiet sigh. Then, she said, “Let me try something. Just to see.”

“Just to see what?” Mira asked quietly. The mood in the tent had changed, though into what, Mira couldn’t begin to discern. It wasn’t like back then – it wasn’t the heat of anger. And she didn’t know what else it could be, so she stayed completely still.

Erza leant forward and connected their lips. After a second, Mira’s eyes fluttered shut. Perhaps, Mira thought, that heat was not something hot at all, but rather, a warmth. It was the warmth of familiarity. To kiss someone you used to hate (well, never quite _hate._ Not really.). To kiss someone you used to kiss. To kiss Erza.

A second later, the softness of Erza’s lips had drawn back, and all that was left were the two girls, staring at each other, eyes a little widened and mouths a little parted.

Mira was about to say something – to ask something. She didn’t quite know what. Perhaps, _what did you see?_ But the words never came out of her mouth, and as quickly as she had arisen, a red-in-the-face Erza flipped over and covered herself with the covers, so all that Mira could see was the back of her red hair.

Mira stared at that hair for a long, tight moment. Then, she breathed out.

“Night-night.” Mira said, hoping the sweetness of her voice would annoy Erza. It wasn’t fair for the armoured wizard to do that, and simply turn around like nothing had happened. But still, Mira was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt. The redhead must have a lot on her mind.

**Night 3 – X791**

After the first day of the Grand Magic Games, with Fairy Tail coming squarely in last place, it was needless to say that the inn they were staying at – the Honey Bone, Mira was sure it was called – was a gloomy place to be. Some were resting after their fights, and those that weren’t injured or taking care of the injured were radiating their nervousness like UV rays, casting a miserable atmosphere around the room.

Mira wouldn’t say she was exactly nervous. No matter how much Laxus prickled her, or how much the other members of Fairy Tail Team B were insistent that she prepare for battle, she couldn’t bring herself to worry about her own fight. Not when she was so nervous for Erza, that was.

The redhead looked beside herself. It was probably because of Jellal. Just the thought of that man made Mira bristle, and she turned back to the pint of ale in front of her. It wasn’t quite as good as the booze at the guild hall. Still, the golden, frothing liquid was a distraction at least. Cana seemed to be enjoying herself, anyway, and Mira forced herself to smile as she watched the girl down her beverage.

“Damn kids.” Laxus growled.

“You make it sound like you’re an old man.” Mira smiled at him in her cheeriest way. He looked at her for a moment, before taking a sip of his own drink. She could tell that he was anxious, even if he wasn’t showing it. Everyone was nervous. Everyone except her, apparently. She’d need to raise the stakes in her own battle; try and make herself care more.

Her eyes found their way to the redhead again. She couldn’t resist, it seemed. This time, Erza was looking at her too, rather than enjoying the strawberry shortcake she’d ordered. They were as far apart as two people could be sat, and yet, there was no mistaking it. Mira smiled at her guildmate, but Erza didn’t smile back. She furrowed her eyebrows and turned back to whatever Gray was talking about.

For a moment, she wondered where Natsu was, but of course he was tending to Lucy.

She turned back to her ale and sighed. It had only been one day, and it was like everything was falling apart.

“Titania looks high-strung.” Laxus observed from the side of her.

Immediately, Mira was on high-alert, but she composed herself when she said casually, “Of course she is, Laxus. Her teammate was injured today.”

“Tch.” He muttered, taking a hefty swig of his drink – something stronger than ale, Mira was sure. Standing up, he patted the top of Mira’s head with the palm of his hand, messing up her hair, before grunting something along the lines of, “Heading up now.”

“Sleep well.” She said warmly. Truthfully, she wasn’t tired at all, but she would probably go up to her room soon, too. She didn’t like how warm the inn was, or how miserable she felt. She especially didn’t like the way that Freed was glowering at her – really, it wasn’t her fault that her and Laxus were friends. They’d known each other for years. The green-haired man had no reason to have green eyes.

She took a tentative sip of the ale. It was starting to taste like water, and she debated drinking something stronger, but decided better of it. To be hungover in a battle wouldn’t do at all. Like Laxus, she stood up and said a quiet goodbye to her guildmates sat nearby, before grabbing her purse and making her way towards the staircase.

Discreetly, she peered over to where she knew Erza was sat, only to see that the wizard was gone. She must have gone to bed. Or to talk to one of her friends from another guild – or Jellal.

Mira shook her head, and moved to the staircase of the inn. She needed to get over whatever this uncomfortable feeling for Erza was. She really had no reason to feel it. They had a brief (and confusing) fling in their teens, that was based almost exclusively in dislike for the other, and since then had shared one chaste kiss, and that was all.

That ugly emotion, that reared its head whenever she thought of Erza and Jellal, was just that – an ugly emotion. She had to get rid of it.

“Mira.”

Speak of the devil. She turned on her heels at the top of the stairs. Erza was propped against a wall, clad in her armour as she always was, staring at Mira with something close to how she’d used to look at her. Contempt? Or… Distressed?

“What’s wrong, Erza?”

Erza looked away, shaking her head. “I’m being ridiculous.” She said shortly.

“Hm?” Mira tilted her head curiously. Internally, her brain was working at a mile a minute, trying to understand what had Erza so shaken. The Grand Magic Games? Were they stressing her that much? Or perhaps it was Lucy?

Erza turned back to look at Mira, dead in the eyes, and asked seriously, “What is your relationship with Laxus?”

“My…” Mira blinked once, and then twice. “Sorry?”

“I believe that you heard me.”

The insecurity was seeping through Erza’s voice, and Mira could hardly believe her ears. Her and Laxus? The nature of their relationship was a friendship that had unfortunately bloomed from years of being S-Class wizards in the same guild. It wasn’t any different from her relationship with any of her other guildmates – in fact, it was arguably worse.

“Laxus?” Mira frowned. “Well, he’s my teammate and friend.”

Erza folded her arms. “Right.”

“You don’t sound convinced?” Mira said with an unsure smile. “Why would I lie about that?”

“There’s been talk.” Erza said flatly. Mira didn’t know what she was talking about, and Erza must have seen that on her face, because she added, “Of you two. Theories, if you will. That you and Laxus are dating. Or at the very least, are going to date.”

“Are you here to tell me off?” Mira asked, confused. “Dating between guildmates is in no way prohibited.” Not that she would ever date Laxus, not in a million years, but even so.

“It’s frowned upon.” Erza argued.

“By who?”

“By me.” Erza said quickly, before her resolve panicked a little and she amended it with, “And by the Master. It’s seen as unprofessional.”

“No it isn’t.” Mira shook her head. “Erza, why are you saying all this?”

“It is my duty as a Fairy Tail wizard to maintain order in the guild.” The line felt rehearsed. Mira folded her own arms now, anger growing. She wasn’t one to show off her demonic side, but if anybody could bring it out of her, it was probably Erza Scarlet.

The corridor was lit warmly, Mira noticed distantly. Candles. They flickered on either side of her, casting a dim, orange light everywhere. Erza’s shadow stood shortly at her side, against the door that she was leant against – Mira’s door, Erza realised. She raised her eyebrows.

“And why are you stood outside my room?” She demanded.

“Oh, this is your room?” Erza said, but her acting was appalling. Her eyes darted form left to right, and a visible bead of sweat formed on the back of her neck. The awkward laugh she topped the question with did not favour her, either.

“I think you know that’s my room.” She said. “And if you don’t mind, I’d like to go to bed. I’m tired. I’m sure you are too.”

Erza muttered something to herself, that Mira didn’t quite catch. Nor did she care to hear it. She pushed herself past Erza (admittedly not very hardly) and entered the room of her inn. The outfit she’d laid out for the following day, a tan dress that showed quite a pleasant amount of cleavage, and was easy to fight in, was set on a chair by her bed.

“You’re wearing that?” Erza asked.

Mira turned around, shocked to see that Erza had followed her into her room.

“What are you doing in here?” She demanded.

“You should be quiet. I don’t want you waking someone up.” Erza said flatly, walking over to where the dress was laid out. She poked at the neckline. “Will this be practical to fight in?”

“It’s lightweight.” Mira snapped, pulling the chair out of Erza’s vicinity. “Tell me what you want, Erza.”

“I want you to tell me the truth about Laxus.”

“I _told_ you the truth.” Mira cried angrily, her perfect personality slipping away through an armoured hand. “And whilst we’re on the topic, what is the truth about you and Jellal?”

The green-eyed monster was blatant in her voice, but Mira was sure she sounded no worse than Erza had.

The redhead blinked, running a hand through her hair. “Jellal and I…” She didn’t seem to be able to finish her sentence. That was all Mira needed to know. She let out a deflated sigh.

“Leave, Erza.”

“Fine.” Erza snapped. “Then, I’m going to go find Jellal.”

Mira, never one to back down from a challenge, retorted with, “Go ahead! Maybe I’ll go sleep in Laxus’ room.”

Erza spun on her heals, and in a second, Mira had been pushed against the wall, an arm trapping her in from one side. Brown eyes were glaring at hers, and she met them with full force. Where did Erza get off acting like this? Like some kind of possessive girlfriend? They’d kissed _once_ months ago (or, well, six years ago, but it was only a couple of months to them), and that was all, and Erza really had no right to behave how she was.

(Not that Mira could justify her own actions at this point, either, but that was irrelevant.)

The two glared at each other, exchanging a fiery stare that left Mira ice-cold. Erza’s eyes faltered, for a moment, and she drew back a little. Mira had only realised how close their faces had been, now that there was a whole foot of space between them.

“Don’t.” Erza whispered quietly.

Something clenched inside Mira’s chest, and before she really knew what she was doing, her arms had tangled around Erza’s neck, and she’d pushed her face through that one foot space between them, crushing their lips together. Erza stepped back, the nape of her knees hitting the bed, and she tumbled down, ass first. Mira clambered into her lap, not separating their lips, and enjoying the way that Erza kissed back, hands in her hair and on her hips and waist and ass.

“Erza…” Mira groaned, as Erza’s tongue slipped into her mouth. One of Erza’s hands found her wrist, and she squeezed it a little too tightly, and Mira’s chest filled with so much emotion she was sure she might cry.

She pushed Erza down further, so that the girl was laying down, and trailed kisses down her neck, and the top of her chest. The skin there was sensitive. This was something they’d never done before – when they’d been younger, everything had been strictly above the chin.

“Requip out of this.” She mumbled into Erza’s throat, her fingers skidding down the outline of her silver breastplate.

Erza’s hands were tangled in the cream sheets, her hair splayed beneath her.

“Into what?” She asked.

Mira pulled back, looking in Erza’s eyes. She pushed a stray strand of red hair, smiling at the softness and nervousness in her eyes. This look of nervousness was far more endearing than the one she’d had earlier.

“Just…” Mira breathed. “Out of this.”

Erza’s mouth formed an ‘O’ shape. A second later, she was laying in nothing but her birthday suit – foreshadowing Mira’s battle for the following day, not that she could have ever known that – and Mira took in the sight with greedy eyes. Perfect curves, a full chest, a slim waist. Scars and tense muscles and stretch marks.

“You’re stunning.” She murmured, moving her lips to the valley in between Erza’s breasts. “You’re perfect.”

“Mira…” Erza groaned, her hand threading in Mira’s hair as the girl’s lips moved from the space in between her breasts, to the rosy peak at her left. Her tongue swirled around the exposed flesh, before she gently bit down with her teeth, scraping against it. The hands in her hair rightened, and Erza keened into her touch.

Not long passed before Mira’s hand found it’s way between Erza’s thighs, the soft, warm, wetness their rubbing against the prints of her fingers. It was waiting for more, and so Mira delivered. It wasn’t like she couldn’t say no to Erza; she just didn’t want to.

A few hours passed, and Mira collapsed on top of Erza’s sweaty, exhausted body. She thought vaguely that this might not have been the best thing to do before they had to fight in a tournament, in a couple of hours no less, but she couldn’t bring herself to regret it. In fact, she wanted to do it all over again.

“I need to get up…” Erza whispered into her ear. Her voice was groggy, and so, so, so cute. Mira smiled into her shoulder.

“Fine. Go then.” She pouted playfully, and Erza, unable to see her face, let out a sigh.

“It’s not like I _want_ to.” She mumbled, and Mira couldn’t hold back her smile. She rolled off of Erza’s body, and into the cool sheets. It was nice against the heat of her skin. “I just don’t really have a choice. Wendy will wonder why I never returned to our room.”

That’s right, they were sharing. With a dismissive smile, Mira waved her away, too tired to think about what any of it meant. Erza, apparently, wasn’t.

“We can’t tell anyone about this.” Erza said, staring at the door handle with a degree of uncertainty. She need not look so anxious – Mira had known that the moment they’d started kissing. Just like it had always been, this was another one of their dirty little secrets. Every young girl had them, after all.

“I know.” She said simply.

“And we shouldn’t do this again.” Erza said, a little more quietly.

Mira had seen this coming, as well. Erza still had _whatever_ she had with Jellal, and as much as it made her want to rip that blue-haired himbo limb from limb, there was nothing she could do about it. Plus, she didn’t miss the phrasing of the statement. We _shouldn’t_ do this again. That didn’t mean they wouldn’t.

“We shouldn’t.” Mira agreed. Erza looked back once more – openly making a note of Mira’s naked upper half, and of the cream sheets pooled around her hips – and looked into her eyes. They shared something then, a silent communication of sorts.

She breathed out, opened the door, and left.

Mira noticed that the tan dress she’d picked out had been replaced with something far more conservative – a lengthy black dress with long sleeves, and pretty white frills. It might even have belonged to Erza. She let out a long breath of air.

**Night 4 – X792**

Mira had a few more scars than she used to. That much was apparent. She would probably still be able to model for Sorcerer’s Weekly (what was a few scars to wizards? They might even like her more.), but even so, the wounds of their battle against Zeref were apparent all over her body. Her hands traced them when she wasn’t thinking about it. Especially the ones on her thighs. It seemed like she was always touching those. Insecurity was a part of her day-to-day, as was recovery.

She served one of the guild’s patrons yet another pint of ale, her eyes darting towards the door again.

Life was back to normal, really, if it wasn’t for the scars. Erza had taken a mission a week or so ago, and Lucy had received a letter from her by pigeon (because, of _course_ that was how Erza sent mail) that stated she would be arriving back at the guildhall that very night. Images of her lugging a giant monster’s horn over her head flooded Mira’s brain. It wouldn’t the first time the wizard had dragged something like that into the guildhall.

Yes, everything was almost back to normal.

A few things, however, had shifted. For one, Jellal visited far more regularly, and there was talk of him and Erza sealing the deal on their romantic relationship. It was a done deal, as far as everyone in the guild was concerned, practically boring gossip. They were viewed the same as Natsu and Lucy, as Gajeel and Levy, and Juvia and Gray. Every time the topic was brought up, Mira wouldn’t be able to stop herself from scolding them for gossiping, even though she would never do it otherwise. It was just… She really didn’t want to hear it.

Just because Erza was in her bed more times than she slept out of it, didn’t mean shit at the end of the day. Their… meetings, were a secret, and Erza wanted it to stay that way.

(So did Mira, to a certain extent.)

Everything was fine how it was. If only she could think that. The truth was, it felt like whatever they had – their fling, their confusing array of feelings for one another – was coming to an end soon.

If it wouldn’t be because of Jellal, then it would be because of Laxus. Mira didn’t really know where it had come from, but less than two weeks ago, Laxus had told her that when he got back from his quest, he was going to propose to her. And that she had to accept. The news had spread like wildfire throughout the guild – Makarov had congratulated her, Freed had practically threatened to kill her, and Erza had just… Left. Taken that mission as soon as it was put up on the board.

Laxus’ quest was due to end in a few days too, now that Mira thought about it. She’d let it slip her mind. Erza would be back by then. Erza would be back any second. Her eyes danced back towards the door.

As if she had summoned her, the door of the guildhall swung open, revealing armour and scarlet hair. The S-Class wizard noticed her friends sat at a table near the back stairs, and made a beeline towards Gray and Natsu (who were currently engaged in some sort of arm-wrestle slash rock-paper-scissors combo competition). She wasn’t carrying a horn. Mira felt silly for thinking she would be. She also didn’t look over at Mira, not even once, and the other S-class wizard couldn’t pretend it didn’t hurt.

She turned back to the man in front of her, pouring him a mug of ale. “There you go!” She beamed. He beamed back at her, blushing sweetly.

“Man, it’s going to suck when you’re married.” The man said – as if it was any of his damn business. Mira kept her forced smiled plastered on.

She didn’t even intend on saying yes to Laxus! She just had to think of a way to explain herself, and to say no honestly. Saying ‘ _I’ve never thought of you, or any boy, in that way’_ felt too harsh, but it might just end up being what needed to be said.

Of course, if Erza asked her to say it, then it wouldn’t seem too harsh at all. She would do it gladly. The familiar ache in her chest started tugging again.

“Aha~” She laughed, concealing her annoyance with a playful hand against her cheek. “Don’t be silly.”

“I’d like a beer, please.” The familiar, low voice asked, from behind the man. Mira looked up to meet brown eyes, shielded by red bangs that were getting a little too long. She looked displeased. Those eyes still held the same, indiscernible annoyance that they had one week ago.

“Coming right up!” She smiled, moving away from the man and towards the stack of wooden mugs, grabbing one and returning to the beer pumps. Erza sat in front of them, curtly, her eyes still looking at her in the same way, following her. They were completely unreadable – probably not even positive – but Mira basked in the gaze. It was better Erza looking at her than anywhere else.

“Here you go.” She said, presenting her with the beer. Erza didn’t touch it. Instead, she continued to stare. Mira stared back, her smile inevitably dropping.

At last, she said, “Can you come to my room later, or are you otherwise engaged?”

The double meaning of that last phrase was not lost on Mirajane. She shook her head, answering both the question and the hidden second question. “I’m not engaged.” She said it almost like a promise, before adding, “And of course I will be there. My shift ends in an hour.”

“Right.” Erza said, bringing her mug to her mouth. Mira expected her to move – to go back and sit with Natsu and Gray, or even to leave and go to the cottage, perhaps to wait in Mira’s room. But she didn’t move. Instead, she just sat there, and her eyes were pressed against Mira wherever she went. It might have been creepy, if Erza was looking at her in a perverted way, or even a tempted way. Instead, it was like she was trying to read something. To understand something. Mira didn’t care; she liked it all the same.

If Mira was being honest, she wanted to understand Erza, too. She wanted to know about Erza and Jellal. Had the two kissed? Had they done _more_ than just kissing? Was Erza sleeping with both Jellal and Mira? Those nights, when she wasn’t in Mira’s bed… Was she in Jellal’s?

Once Mira was done with her work, she had hardly hung up her apron when she felt a plucking at her dress. Erza’s fingers, pinched around the fabric at her waist, urged her to hurry up.

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Mira smiled playfully, but Erza’s expression was still as hard as stone.

Around them, a few people muttered at Erza’s peculiar behaviour – the older members knew that Mira and Erza were old rivals, and therefore old friends, but most hardly saw the two together. They were secretive about their meetings, after all. Despite Erza’s team’s habits of breaking in to each other’s homes, they’d never caught Mira and Erza before – mainly because they slept in Erza’s room. Though, once or twice, Mira had struggled to explain her absence to her siblings, when they asked where she was last night at breakfast.

The walk to the dormitories was short, and Erza egged Mira on with every step of the way. For a second, Mira thought they might even hold hands, but Erza grabbed her wrist and yanked, not harsh enough to hurt, instead.

“Erza, we can talk out here, y’know? We don’t have to…” She trailed off. It wasn’t like she didn’t _want_ to sleep with Erza. It was just that everything was so up in the air right then.

“Fine.” Erza stopped under the dim glow of a streetlight. It was almost like a stage light, and she was at centre stage. Ironic, considering how poor she was at theatre. She turned on her heels and raised an eyebrow. “Well?”

“Well, what?”

“Will you marry him?”

Mira hadn’t expected Erza to come straight out with it. If there was one thing Erza had always been good at, it was avoiding talking about how she felt. She would rather put on an armour – literally and metaphorically – then be upfront with how she was feeling. Mira supposed she should be grateful that Erza had even said this much.

(But it didn’t feel like enough. Would it be so hard for Erza to say she wanted Mira? So hard for her to say the truth?)

“What is going on with you and Jellal?” Mira asked. The conversation was almost a mirror of the one they’d had right before they slept together for the first time. “I need you to answer me first.”

“What is…” Erza looked away. “What do you mean?”

“Are you dating him?”

“No.” She bit out, still not able to look Mira in the eyes.

Mira bit her lip. “Are you sleeping with him?”

Erza looked affronted, whipping back around to the white-haired wizard. “When would I have the time to do that? I am with you most nights.”

Mira’s expression softened, and she had to force herself to look away before her insides turned entirely to mush. Erza was just so cute, with those big brown eyes and almost-pouted lips, even when she was angry or upset. It was infuriating, more than anything else. Why did she have to have such a stupid weakness?

“Mira…” Erza said, more quietly. “I don’t have any feelings towards Jellal. He… He is important to me, because, well, of course he is, but he’s not… I don’t think I could ever feel about him, in the way you mean.”

“And me?” Mira asked, looking over at Erza. “Do you feel that way about me?”

Erza sighed, running a hand through her long, shiny hair. She looked almost exasperated, though not quite. “I would have thought it was obvious.”

“Well, it isn’t.”

“Yes, I feel that way about you. I care about you.” A pink painted the tips of Erza’s cheeks. “Is that enough for you, or do you need more?”

“It’s more than you’ve ever given me.” Mira said with a gentle smile. Truthfully, it was more than enough. A love confession from Erza wasn’t something she ever expected to receive. Something as grandiose as true love… She wasn’t sure if Erza, with her logical and derisive mind, could ever feel something like that.

“And Laxus?”

Mira scoffed. “I’m not going to marry Laxus. I was never going to marry him, even if you didn’t get all jealous.”

“I wasn’t jeal—”

“Right.” Mira cut her off with a smile.

“Well…” Erza muttered, that stupidly cute pout returning, “You were jealous of Jellal.”

“I was, I’ll admit. But at least I had _reason_ to be jealous. When you almost kissed him, the whole guild spoke about that for weeks.” Mira sighed. Erza had the sense to look a little guilty. “Laxus, on the other hand… I’m not sure what weird foreplay he thinks our friendship has been, but frankly, he’s always been a little mean to me. I don’t like that.”

“Could have fooled me.” Erza smirked, putting one hand on her hip. Mira took her chance, and looped her own arm in the circle that Erza’s has made, dragging the girl in the direction of the dormitories.

“Shush, you.”

The two had descended into a fit of giggles by the time they got to the dormitory. It wasn’t that anything particularly funny had happened, either. There just seemed to be a surplus of happiness hormones gushing through their bodies (and probably a little alcohol, too), and the only outlet they had for such feelings, were silly jokes about the shapes of nearby trees, and comments on Mira’s neighbours’ taste in lawn ornaments. Mira couldn’t remember the last time she’d been so happy. With her hand slipped in Erza’s, she was starting to think that she’d never been so happy, ever.

At some point from the front door to Mira’s apartment door, they started kissing. It was inevitable, really. They’d done it so many times before it was like second nature to them. Hands tangled in hair, pulling and gripping. Mira’s hips were trapped against Erza’s, and if it wasn’t for the semi-public setting, she had no doubt that the two would have been grinding into each other at that point. Erza tasted so much better now that she was really Mira’s.

When she pushed open the door to her apartment, somebody gasped. That somebody was neither Mira, nor Erza. Blue eyes shot away from brown, peering into the apartment that was meant to be empty. That was meant to be _Erza’s._

“Lisanna.” She growled.

Her sister was sat on the couch, cross-legged, her hand clapped across her (smiling) mouth. Her eyes were wide with surprise, and mirth as well.

“What’s the noise about? Are they here?” Elfman asked, walking in from the kitchen space wearing a (pink) apron and carrying a bowl of something that smelled great – not that Mira cared about that, in that particular second.

It was then that she extracted herself from Erza’s dazed hold, but the damage was done.

“I told you!” Lisanna shrieked, and it took Mira a second to realise she was speaking to Elfman, and not the caught lovebirds.

“You—” Elfman had a finger held up to Erza, his hand trembling dramatically. “What are you doing to my sister?”

“It’s more like what she was doing to me.” Erza replied back, far too quickly, almost like she’d had the line prepared for months, and Lisanna let out a squeal of delight.

“You owe me one thousand gold!” She said to her brother proudly. Elfman was still in shock, his finger shaking.

“You bet on my love life?” Mira asked her sister, dangerously. “Why are you two even here?”

“No, no.” Lisanna shook her head. “I bet that you were dating somebody other than Laxus. And that _maybe_ that person was Erza. Elfman thought that was insane, because he heard from Evergreen, who heard from Freed, that you and Laxus were a sure thing. Anyway, I said that there was no way! Because, you totally would have told us if you were seeing Laxus, but Erza on the other hand—”

“Lisanna.” Mira cut her off. “I think I get it. You can stop now”

She didn’t like the way Erza was smiling, either. It was far too smug.

“You won’t marry Laxus, will you?” Lisanna finally asked. “That guy is a prick. He’d be a terrible step brother. And probably a shitty husband.”

Mira could feel, without seeing, a pair of brown eyes turning to her.

“I was never going to marry Laxus.” She promised, to more than one person in the room. “I swear.”

“Anyway, I’m exhausted.” Erza announced. She turned to Mira, her hand still holding hers. “Shall we go to bed?”

“No way, Miss Scarlet.” Lisanna grinned cheekily, wagging her index finger. Obviously she was eavesdropping on what Erza said. “You have to sleep on the couch. I’m protecting my sister’s chastity.”

“Long gone.” Erza said shortly, taking the blanket from the couch and settling in. Mira shot her a disapproving look, which only made Erza smirk – on the other hand, Lisanna and Elfman (who had _just_ emerged from his state of shock) looked like they were about to blow a fuse. One was crying, and the other was shrieking. Who was doing which hardly mattered.

“Night, Erza.” Mira mumbled, walking over and pressing a short kiss to Erza’s hairline before moving to go to her bedroom. It wasn’t like they could sleep in the same bed now. That little gesture made her brother and sister shut right up. 

**Night 5 – X793**

Mira had drifted off whilst reading. Well, drifted off wasn’t quite right. She was still awake, but her book had just been terribly boring, so she’d decided to close her eyes, and had enjoyed a little, temporary, half-nap. Her girlfriend had come in at some point – she heard the shuffling in the kitchen, and smelled the distinctive (and familiar) smell of a cake baking.

That had been a little while ago, and Mira assumed that Erza was in their bedroom, either cleaning up or getting ready for bed. She was a little hurt that Erza hadn’t come in and kissed her straight away, but perhaps the wizard hadn’t wanted to disturb her sleep.

A second later, hands wrapped around Mira’s waist and legs, and she was hoisted upwards. Instantly recognising what was happening – Erza was carrying her to bed – she feigned sleep.

“I don’t like that book either.” Erza mumbled, and Mira was moved around a little bit as Erza, presumably, set the book down on the coffee table. Their apartment was extremely well-furnished (a combination of Erza’s materialism, and Mira’s excellent taste), and Mira almost opened her eyes to tell Erza to put it on a bookshelf, but when Erza mumbled to herself, “Let’s just grab… This blanket…”, she decided to stay quiet.

Mira liked what it felt like to be in Erza’s arms anyway. Her girlfriend was incredibly strong, and Mira loved to flex it. Especially to her brother, who was yet to beat her in an arm wrestle.

(Erza always complained afterwards, claiming that Mira only dated her to one-up her brother. Mira would always argue that that wasn’t the _only_ reason they dated, and Erza would pout and demand that Mira make it up to her.)

(Mira always would.)

“I love you.” Erza mumbled into Mira’s white hair. She inhaled the scent gently, her nose pressing against the crown of her girlfriend’s head, and Mira hoped that her new shampoo was to Erza’s like.

The actual words that Erza said, took a second to sink in.

She opened her eyes with a start. “You _what?_ ” She blurted.

Erza almost dropped her, but she kept her stature, balancing Mira more heavily in one arm, her white-haired head almost hitting the floor before she was brought back upright. Her composure, however, was long gone, with a red blushing face that was directed everywhere except Mira’s. “You weren’t meant to hear that.” She confessed. “I apologise.”

“You apologise?” Mira demanded. “Do you love me or not, Erza?”

Erza’s eyes widened. “Well, of course I do!”

Mira’s face softened at once, and she pressed a kiss to the side of Erza’s mouth. “It took you long enough to say it.”

“I apologise.” Erza repeated, continuing the walk to their bedroom. Once they were in, Erza lowered Mira into a basket of blankets, that she’d obviously organised for her (not actually) sleeping girlfriend. Mira felt her heart warm at the sight. Erza smiled down at her, shaking her head a little.

“ _I apologise._ ” Mira mimicked, after a warm second was exchanged between the two of them. This tease earnt her a tickle from Erza. “No! Please! I’m— I’m sorry!” She cried, as Erza’s deft fingers hit all of her sweet spots. Mira was terribly ticklish, and Erza knew that. Erza knew lot’s of things, by that point.

Erza’s hands halted around Mira’s ribs, and she said again, “I love you.”

“I love you.” Mira said back, and Erza’s smile grew wider.

“Good.” She leant down and kissed Mira, who keened into the touch, enjoying the way Erza’s hands ravished all the parts of her body that she was insecure about. The scars on her thighs, battle wounds from a day long since gone, appeared to be her girlfriend’s favourite. Once or twice, she’d had to pry Erza’s hands away, to put them somewhere where they’d have more of a use to her.

Once the two were exhausted from their night-time activities – and trust me when I say, exhausted doesn’t even _begin_ to cover it – Erza rolled over to her side of the bed, eyes still connected with Mira’s.

“Are you going to say it again?” She asked.

At the exact same time, Erza said, “I love you.” Once she heard what Mira said, she ended up laughing. Mira watched the wizard fondly, moving a strand of hair out of her eyes.

“I love you too.” She sighed. “Good night, Erza.”

“Sleepy already?”

“Mhm.” Mira yawned. “I have an early shift tomorrow.”

“Oh.” Erza sighed, closing her eyes. It seemed like she was tired too. “Okay. Night, Mira. Love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> my writing has been so... blergh recently. or it has simply *not happened*. but somewhere in the lack of motivation and talent, i managed to concieve this almost-ten-thousand word bitch and just. here. take it. it's yours.


End file.
